far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Surya-Qusay Family
The Surya-Qusay family, often called simply the Qusay family, is a former noble family of Velan origins. A distant off-shoot of the more famous Surya family, its branching point dates back a little over two hundred years ago when the Vela Surya noble who would become the Qusay progenitor was stationed on the newly colonized Cabina, and ended up remaining there for the rest of their life. The Surya-Qusay soon became one of the most prominent noble families on the planet, and provided or were instrumental in the election of several Cabina governors who held office during the 32nd century. Following the Exigo of House Vela, the family lost their nobility and a considerable amount of their off-world assets. To deal with this situation, the family engineered for most of their remaining possessions to be transferred to, and themselves to become serfs of, the Pyxis Afolabi family instead. Since then, the Afolabi have served as a front through which the Surya-Qusay maintain their influence and noble lifestyles. Though it remains to be seen how long this arrangement can last, for the time being the Surya-Qusay have found some stability in publicly presenting themselves as serfs to the Afolabi, while covertly being the true power directing the wealth and politics of their kindhearted, eccentric, but also somewhat naive cousins. The final official and still de facto head of the Surya-Qusay family is Esha Surya-Qusay. Family Origins The Surya family is an ancient Velan family, whose origins predate the scream. The primary focus of the family has been research and development in the service of House Vela. Many of the family's members have graduated from the Musaeum for centuries, and the family has operated numerous Velan Research Black Sites for hundreds of years. The Surya-Qusay family is a branch of the Surya family local to Cabina. Its origins lie in a Surya research site of unknown purpose founded on Cabina not long after the collapse of its biosphere due to the Blood Eagle’s bombardment. The research site was in operation till at least a hundred years ago, and as a result of its continual operation, and the relative isolation of Cabina, the Surya appointed to operate it grew into a mostly autonomous branch of the main family. In the 31st century, the family intermarried with a local Repentant Velan family, the Qusay, and eventually merged with them, thus leading to the branch adopting the name of Surya-Qusay for itself. The Surya-Qusay soon became one of the most prominent noble families on the planet, and provided or were instrumental in the election of several Cabina governors who held office during the 32nd century. In 32nd century, the Surya-Qusay repeatedly intermarried with the smaller Pyxis Afolabi family. Though it had initially settled Cabina as one of the wealthiest noble families on the planet, the Afolabi had slowly been spending said wealth on various eccentric projects. Alongside the marriages, the Surya-Qusay took on a considerable amount of Afolabi debt, in return gaining extensive amounts of Cabina land, which the Afolabi had bought in bulk during the initial phase of Cabina colonization. In addition to their engagement in political and economic activities, the Surya-Qusay continued the Surya legacy of focusing on science and research. Many of its members were and are prominent professors at Cabina educational institutions, while others have been prominent members of local (i.e. Church of Humanity, Repentant) funded research initiatives into xenology, biology, and planetary restoration. Afolabi Arrangement Having been largely disconnected from Haqani politics for nearly a century, the Exigo of House Vela came as a complete shock to the Surya-Qusay. Though they were largely able to secure their possessions on Cabina, the family lost a considerable amount of their off-world assets, not to mention their status and rank as nobles. Though initially hopeful that an STO victory in the ongoing conflict might resolve the situation, after those hopes were dashed, the Surya-Qusay had to find another way to survive. Too proud to accept any solution that would destroy their integrity as a family, the family called upon all its social and political clout to help engineer another solution. The Surya-Qusay, under the leadership of Esha Surya-Qusay, arranged for most of their remaining possessions to be transferred to, and themselves to become serfs of, the Pyxis Afolabi family. Though their previous marriage ties made this arrangement easier to bring about, the main reason for choosing the Afolabi was that the Surya-Qusay believed them to be the easiest to manipulate of all their relatives on the planet. The Afolabi in their part gained considerable wealth, as well as a staff of extremely capable serfs ensuring the Afolabi can spend as much time as possible on their various xenological hobbies and projects, and as little time as possible on the boring job of politicking and asset management. Since then, the Afolabi have gone about their (oft eccentric) business with more funds than ever, while simultaneously serving as a front through which the Surya-Qusay maintain their political influence and noble lifestyles. Though it remains to be seen how long this arrangement can last, for the time being the Surya-Qusay have found some stability in publicly presenting themselves as serfs to the Afolabi, while covertly being the true power directing the wealth and politics of their kindhearted, eccentric, but also somewhat naive cousins. Category:Cabina Category:House Vela